


[Podfic] Affirmation

by Chantress



Category: Rai-Kirah - Carol Berg
Genre: Animal Death, Audio Format: MP3, Blow Jobs, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury Recovery, Loyalty, M/M, Mentioned Aleksander/Lydia, Mentions of canon-typical violence, Missing Scene, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Slavery, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: After the devastating losses at Tanzire, Aleksander and Seyonne continue on together with only three good legs between them and one very irate Derzhi prince.
Relationships: Aleksander/Seyonne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Affirmation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Affirmation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192031) by [Tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine/pseuds/Tangerine). 



> Recorded for the "First!" challenge for Voiceteam 2020.

**Title:** Affirmation  
**Author:** Tangerine  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Rai-Kirah - Carol Berg  
**Pairing:** Aleksander/Seyonne  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Length and format:** 00:40:33, mp3  
**Warnings:** animal death, mentions of canon-typical violence, past rape/noncon, mentions of canonical character death, references to canonical slavery

 **Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sgvw4uhy1pw3woc/Affirmation.mp3/file)


End file.
